PROJECT SUMMARY This is a renewal K24 application for an established and decidedly mid-career clinical investigator who was highly successful in achieving the goals of the K24 program during his first award. Before and since the first K24 was awarded, Dr. Chertow has been among the most productive mentors in nephrology by any metric. Dr. Chertow has been among the most productive mentors in nephrology by any metric. Dr. Chertow has had the privilege of mentoring or co-mentoring more than 30 junior faculty, fellows, residents and students (medical, graduate and undergraduate), nearly all of whom remain in academics. Three of his former trainees are Division Chiefs; several are in established research-oriented faculty positions at leading universities and have secured multiple R01 or U01 awards. Other, younger trainees have obtained K23 or other career development awards. He has published scores of manuscripts with his mentees as lead author. Over the next five years, Dr. Chertow hopes to enhance his mentoring skills through advanced didactic training in health policy and health economics, and with involvement in policy-relevant activities within and outside of Stanford University. Protected time for career development, research, and mentoring will allow Dr. Chertow to broaden the scope and influence of his and his trainees' work, and help to sustain and grow the patient-oriented research enterprise of the NIDDK.